Consiénteme
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: [Proyecto con Karlita, Kaede, Minasukita y Kita o] Pov's Gon Love. ¿Qué sientes realmente por Killua? Drama interno de Gon, sus verdaderos sentimientos en relación a su mejor amigo.


_Hello!! Bueno... si se están preguntando por que saco un pov's de Gon luego de que Karlita saco su Pov's de Killua, pues explico... con Karlita, Minasukita, Kita y Kaede_

**_Todas: _**_n.n Aquí presente... _

_Ideamos el proyecto de hacer un "Pov's Loves" de los personajes principales de HXH, ya saben... Gon, Killua, Kura y Leorio, y lo que sienten respecto a la típica pareja en que los ponen en los fics, es decir GonxKillu y LeorioxKura._

_¿Cómo surgió la idea?_

_No me pregunten por q fue chiripa... jas... yap, tonces, a mi me tocó hacer el Pov's Gon... aich!! Niñito complicado... costo costo, así q si quedo medio OOC, I'm so sorry... uu _

_Ojala que les guste, por q me harían muy feliz y a las chicas tb. _

**_Disclaimer: Todo lo de HXH pertenece a Yoshihiro, aunque la historia es nuestra... ¡yeah! XD_**

****

_Ahora... el fic... ¡Reviews Please! n.n_

**_Consiénteme _**

_Pov's Gon love_

Y aquí. Te hallé. Me hallaste.

¿O nos hallamos?

Puede ser que me vista con sonrisas y optimista pensamiento. ¿Me creerías si te digo que soy débil? Que te admiro y que en el fondo de mí, donde quizás tú, con tu perspicacia no puedes llegar; dependo completamente de ti...

Te amo.

Consiénteme una vez más, dame en el gusto... por que soy un niño mimado. Malcríame con tu "no tan inocente" forma de ser. ¿Crees que no lo sé?

Soy un niño.

Cámbiame y moldéame a tu forma. Por que es lo que en confirmado secreto deseo.

Te quiero...

Acariciarte, dulcemente, a mi manera... salvajemente, a la tuya. Es increíble, nadie diría que yo pienso esas cosas, y de solo imaginarlo me sonrojo, pero no puedo evitarlo... te lo juro, lo he intentado. Sacarte de mi cabeza, dejar de lado esas imágenes nuevas para mí... y si he de serte sincero, me impresiono de las cosas que llego a pensar. Algunas tan inverosímiles.

¿Es normal? Digo, imaginarte, musitando con tu suave ronroneo (eres un felino...) frases más sorprendentes aún; besándome, acariciándome con tus manos tibias de la emoción y mucho más que eso... que solo de vergüenza ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar y lo peor (o mejor... no sabría decir) es que lo disfruto... produce una extraña sensación, nueva, pero deliciosa... es mucho para mi mente simple, que se turba con todo el remolino de emociones.

A veces me preguntó si realmente te merezco; soy tan vulnerable y tú tan fuerte, determinado. Me cubres con tu seguridad.

¡No quiero ser más un niño! Ayúdame a crecer, a decirle que si a lo que siento... por que te necesito... ¿amigos?

¿Lo somos?

Lo repito, soy un tonto optimista, a veces me gusta pensar que no... que simplemente somos algo más; me culpo a mí mismo por sentir esto y me preguntó si a ti te pasará lo mismo. Si te desvelas por mí o quizás... si tan solo yo no fuera así.

Ja... me encanta saber que te incomoda cuando te digo que me eres importante, verte sorprendido y hasta fuera de ti, por que es en esos momentos en que saco lo que pienso en verdad y que aunque sea por leves segundos expresó mis auténticos sentimientos. Después de todo, no soy tan transparente.

¡Maldición Killua te amo!

¿Sabes? Muy a menudo me siento confundido por lo que sucede, por sentir lo que siento y tener que guardarlo. Sería egoísta manchar nuestra amistad (más tuya que mía, por que para mi eres más que un amigo) por lo que un tonto niño como yo siente. Tú vales mi sacrificio y mucho más...

Me encontraste y soy afortunado por ello, te lo dije. ¿No me creíste cierto? Pensabas que solo eran palabras al aire... pero no era así.

Killua, bríndame algo de ti, antes de que todo termine, antes de que desconsoladamente mi optimismo y la pantalla que usó me gane la batalla.

Y ahí estas, apoyado en la ventana del tren, mientras tus cabellos se empañan con el frío. Susurras algo y sonríes... estas feliz, por que te han traído tus golosinas favoritas. Y me rió internamente de ti. Pese a no parecerlo... eres tierno y sincero, sensible. Lo sé... te dolería si alguna vez te quitarán las alas. Pero nadie lo hará, yo te protegeré... Killua. Lo prometo.

¿Me concedes el honor?

- Mhfm... Gon... discúlpame, el Sr.Chocorobot no lo comparto.- Dices para lanzarte precipitadamente a comer.

¡Eres adorable! Me embelesas... por que eres... solo tú.

¿Lo ves? Causas revuelo. Así como eres... que cruel, con tu excitante forma de ser, me insitas a querer probar de ti. ¿Serás tan déspota conmigo? ¿Y yo? ¿Seré lo bastante atrevido para hacer lo indebido?

- Je... Jamás lo haría.-Digo, respondiendo las mismas preguntas de siempre.- Killua, iré a la parte de atrás del tren...

- Si claro...

Te metes dos barras de chocolate a la boca...

Nunca cambias...

_...Gracias a Dios..._

El viento me golpea aquí atrás, y el barandal tirita peligrosamente por la fuerza del tren. Serpenteantes los rieles se ciernen ante mi, tentándome a cometer una que otra locura.

Entonces pienso... mucho últimamente. ¿Llorarás si me pasa algo? ¿Soy tan importante para ti, como lo eres para mí? ¿Me abandonarás alguna vez?

Esto, me asusta... abandonar, no quiero... nunca lo hagas, por que no lo soportaría...

- No lo soportaría Killua... por favor, no me abandones nunca... jamás... Onegai.

Rebeldes lagrimas corren por mis mejillas, como en una silenciosa plegaria.

- ¿Ne? Gon... ¿Por qué te abandonaría?

Ahí estas. Detrás de mí.

- Nada Killua... Olvídalo.- Y sonrió, reanimado, feliz... restregando las lagrimas inadvertidas para ti.

Te ríes.

- Ok... entrare, ya sabes que odio el frío.- Te das la vuelta para entrar al tren, aunque detienes el paso.- Solo me preocupabas... quería saber si te encontrabas bien.- Dices esto con un tono que me toma por sorpresa, cuando cierras la puerta.

Lo escuché. Es cierto... estabas preocupado. ¿Por mí?

Y te veo por el vidrio. ¡Soy optimista! Por primera vez me siento afortunado por ser así...

- Ai Shiteru Killua... Nunca lo olvides... aún tengo esperanzas.

El viento me restriega el rostro, cuando la calidez de tu aroma se siente dentro de mí.

**Fin**

****

Yap... ahí ta. Pues... no sé que decir o.o, solo que...

_¡¡Gracias por leer!! _

_Nus vemos, y espero que les haya agradado la idea... _

_Con cariño..._

_Chibi-poio Obsesionada con Killua_


End file.
